Conventionally, when for example updating navigation data that is stored on a hard disk that is provided in a navigation device that is mounted in a vehicle, there is known a method that involves removing the hard disk from the navigation device and installing a hard disk in which new navigation data is stored in the navigation device (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-53408